gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Exploration
This is the 3rd episode of Alpha Ranger's fanon series.' '' ' Plot The waterson's find secrets in Hawaii. Characters Gumball Darwin Anais Nicole Richard Evil Genie Timer Transcript (It was the morning of January 24, 2015.) Nicole: '''Do you have your sunblock, your swimming clothes, your bed clothes, your bath clothes, food, a map if you get lost, don't forget your water, *gets interrupted*. '''Gumball: '''You have checked the list 7 times now we have all of it we did the first time! '''Darwin: '''Yeah we have been here for like an hour you made us get up early so we could check the list multiple times check is what you said. Does that even make sense? '''Nicole: '''Being a mom can be a very important role in life I just want to keep you kids safe and maybe even Richard safe. '''Anais: '''Yeah, mom's brain thinks of 1.21% herself, 33.42% children, 31.12% work, and 35.75% Richard and Safety. That was just a brain scan where I got some molecules of her interrelcutral thoughts. '''Gumball, Darwin, Richard, and Nicole: 'O-O. '''Richard: '''Let's go I want to do something instead of eating for once! *eats a marshmallows* Once we get there! '(They arrived in Hawaii and explored the bamboo forest.) Nicole: 'This is really nice. '''Anais: '''Bamboo it is so fascinating. '''Gumball: '''It looks bigger on the map. *sees Sugar Cane from Minecraft*. '''Darwin: '*walks along* Hey Gumball, where did you find that ma- *trips down* Oh at least tat did not hurt too much, *sees a tree that goes into a hole* Everyone come over here. 'Nicole: '''Where is he going?!?! Darwin. '''Everyone: 'Darwin. '''Darwin: '''See this hole! '''Evil Genie: '''Don't go in that hole it has private suff in it! '''Anais: '''Your a genie that grants wishes! '''Evil Genie: '''I am different though so for evading my territory here is what you get! *gets an Ice mace that freezes everything around. breaks '(The family is now looping' down an infinite hole that will keep changing what they look like and there texture each 30 seconds.)' '''Anais: '''To get out we must stay in here for 1:00:00 without giving up timer spawns at the top Then step 2 is we have to find an orange wool in one of the loops then we have to put it in a machine we will find and that will let us out you must be happy I am a bookworm! '''Timer:' I have to go through this too! 59:36. Loop 1: Plaid Gumball: 'Blue and White but is silky. This feels terrible I feel like a shirt too much. '''Nicole: 'Yellow and Red. I feel so light too, this is untolerable! 'Timer: 'Nervous and turns Green and Purple No, I hate this I am nervous about everything. 58:29. '''Anais: '''I have always wonder what it is like to feel plaid. '''Loop 2: Mirror Gumball: '''Why is there mirrors all around me! '''Darwin: '''How can I hear you I can't see you. '''Richard: '''I have no clue maybe these mirrors move sound! '''Anais: '''No were probably in different small rooms. '''Nicole: '''This is so weird. '''Timer: '''This is one of my biggest fears! 55:12 '''Loop 3: Opposites Nicole: 'Why am I a man? '''Richard: '''What is this? '''Anais: 'voice Mom why is my voice deep? 'Richard: '''Your only 4? '''Timer: '''I am so scared lipstick. '''Gumball & Darwin: '*posing*. 'Timer: '43:42 '''Loop 7: Secrets Randon Announcer: Hawaii has many secrets like more people die here than anywhere else and more people eat less from losing food and only 0.05% of water is drinkable food is sometimes gone for population control so now you might want to get out due to these facts :). Anais: 'That is not true 1.31% of water is drinkable and that would be illegal if food is gone so be quiet speaker box. Random Announcer: Ok *flies away* '''Darwin: '''How does that even work? '''Gumball: '''I think he flew away so fast my eyelids opened. '''Timer: '22:14 '''Loop 23: 'Thoughts' Random Announcer: So now you have 22 minutes to just think I will put terrible thoughts in your head I will take them out at the end. *leaves* Gumball: Oh wow he failed I have no bad thoughts after this I think I wil start a boy band for the celebration I just want mone-. Oh crap. Darwin: '''*autotuned singing* Why am I singing I am not even trying! '''Anais: '''I just want to be smarter than the world just so I can turn evil so the world can be mine! :) '''Nicole: I want to dump you kids off so I have no responsibilities. :) Richard: 'I want to gain more weight so I don't have to do anything to help the family. '''All: '''O-O '''Gumball: '''That's not true stupid genie is getting us to say this. '''Nicole: '''He can't do this to are falmily! *gets wool and puts in machine* *loops open* '''Nicole: '*stomping* 'Darwin: '''I bet when ms. mom finds the genie she will... let's not think about that. '''Richard: '''I want to fight for once. Can we get some snacks first? '''Nicole: '''No *sees genie* GENIE! COME HERE! '''Evil Genie: '*runs away* 'Nicole: '*puts the Evil Genie down the loop and sets the time for 24 hours.* 'Darwin: '''How many loops is that? '''Anais: '''2880. Quick multiplacation helps my mind. '''Gumball: '''How many are there? '''Anais: '''10000. '''Nicole: '''Wow and we only went through 23. '''Anais: '''I think that was kind of good family time. '''Darwin: '*sees the camera* Wait the episode is not quite over yet. '''Montage Gumball: 'No. 'Contest Anais: 'How about whoever find the biggest coconut is the winner and wins a... pie. :). '''Richard: '*finds a 34-pound coconut* I did it! 'Darwin: '''Wow you must really want food. '''Gumball: '''So since dad wins let's give some shoutouts. '''Darwin: '*paper hits his face* Oh uh, I would like to s-hout-out these names of users TrentFan, *almost trips* WelshGirlAmber, Loenev, Phyneo, WinstonMacdonald, Surferdude1219, NegimaLover, XrosHearts, and Chase555. *trips off stage*. '''Gumball: '''Why is this the most awkward ending of an episode ever? *gets hit in the face with pie and then falls.* '''More: 'Evil Genie: '*sees loop 2123* This is taking forever.... when I am done I will get my revenge I will find out where they live and CRUSH THEM! *gets stepped on*. {episode ends} Writer Talk This is the writer of The Exloration Alpha Ranger talking, this episode was weird but fun to make It had a fun ending because I did not know what else to do. Next episode in a couple days... title: The Attempt. Category:Fanon Category:Eposides Category:Episodes Category:Archives